


Bane

by AstraKiseki



Category: Exalted
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Freudian Elements, Infernals, Oral Sex, Solars, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstraKiseki/pseuds/AstraKiseki





	Bane

The Scourge concluded that he was in a very awkward situation.  
  
It wasn't the setting of the situation itself that bothered him. _That_ was perfectly... well, not normal, but he was familiar enough with it that he had found it comfortable. He was bound in soft, sturdy ropes with a very attractive, pale woman in the room with him, all alone and thankfully fully clothed. He had been in that position before, several times, enough that his body would react as if a dog drooling at a slab of meat. He would have been perfectly fine with it.   
  
But no. The Ebon Dragon was in the details, and by Hell, the darkest of the Yozi truly had warped them now. Instead of his bonds being made of crystalline chains and shadowsilk to muffle any sound of struggling, the Scourge could _feel_ the golden ropes tight around him, almost burning in their hallowed state, and the woman near him, while beautiful and as pale as snow from what he could see of her, she was definitely _not_ the Silent Wind. Not with that _sound_ , some sort of infernal humming, her brown hair short, ragged, her robes far, far more modest than anything the Silent Wind had ever worn. Beyond her, he could see a blur of charcoal and gold lines, as if someone drew all over the walls of the humble room...   
  
And still the Scourge could feel his dick getting just as hard as if it was Adorjan herself smiling down on him, even as he felt an unfamiliar dread sing across his spine as his vision cleared, became more defined as he realized exactly what was beyond the woman. The lines overlaid each other, blurring the drawings even more, but by focusing on one set of lines, he could start to make out sketchings across the wall, all of...  
  
Himself.   
  
And not just of his face. Each set depicted him in loving and disturbing detail, short hair cut by a thrown knife's edge, long, long fingers, the mark of the angylakae on his body, the scarf across his mouth in some pictures, others somehow with the protective cloth pulled down to reveal the harsh stitching restricting his mouth and silencing him, and-   
  
How in the name of sleeping Sacheverell did the artist see his cock?  
  
His surprised grunt, the startled twang of his coadjutor in his throat at the discovery made the woman turn about, her empty eyes a frighteningly pale shade of blue, almost white, made even more stark with elegantly applied kohl drawn around them. Her blank expression vanished, her eyes becoming far, far too bright as the narrow black pinpoints that had to be her pupils widened, her parted lips painted with some delicate dusty rose, a similar color spreading across her cheeks as she pressed her hands to her breast with a broad, almost closed-lip smile.  
  
"You are finally awake," Her voice was soft and demure as she tilted her head, "Dear, sweet saving wind." The woman's smile bloomed into one showing teeth, a far cry from the flawless white jade of Adorjan's mouth. "I am Quintessential Purity of the Sun's Light."  
  
The harpist's quiet music went silent as the Hushbringer's eyes widened. She... she had to be an Exalt with an obnoxiously pretentious name like that and she had to be a _Solar_. And all the while, he could feel his pants feeling distinctively uncomfortable, his prick as rigid as brass in the position he was in.   
  
Her sweet smile faded, blinking in confusion before she giggled, a high, off-kilter sound that crawled up the Infernal's spine. "Oh, I see, you don't remember me? I suppose it _was_ a few months ago and we didn't really speak before you ran again..."   
  
That laugh. _Now_ he recognized her. Months before, he had rescued her from a Hunt, finding it unfair for any Exalt, even the wretched Solars who had broken the Yozis, to be hunted like a yelping fox, chasing after the hollow image of his Yozi and scooping the terrified woman in his arms and running until he heard the Hunt's yowls no more. He had left her in that town without any gesture, simply a curt nod before he rushed off to wherever he had intended to go before. The Dagger of Hell had put the girl out of his mind like he did with everything else that had been behind him, a method that he had found to not only maintain, but helped restore the sanity he had lost in the Chrysalis Grotesque.   
  
He was jolted from his thoughts by a sharp _squich_ , then the agonizing sensation of his lips being parted by an intrusive finger, in between his teeth and opening his jaw wider than it had been for years as he stared up in horror at the girl now sitting on his chest, smiling beatifically down at him as she drew away the orichalcum knife, leaning forward as she spoke in that still sweet voice, that twittering laugh bubbling up underneath it.  
  
"How long without words have you lived? Surely you can not speak for now, but you could keep me happy and loosen your tongue at the same time..." She parted the cloth of her robes, baring an ivory white, rail thin body, with pale, hardened nipples and without any sort of hair on her skin, as if she had not fully flowered into maturity as she shifted her hips forward with that wretched little giggle.   
  
She pressed her dripping nether lips against his mouth, a golden disc glowing on her brow as the musky stench of her cunt reached his nostrils. It was an alien smell, not even close to the crisp, sharp scent of the Silent Wind's body, when her jouten even thought about such _human_ processes, enough that the Scourge was actually curious about the Zenith's taste.   
  
He could hear her soft, fluttering moan as his tongue left the recesses of his mouth for the first time in almost four years, running along the dark, warm folds of her pussy. It was... not an exactly inviting taste, far too heavy and sour for his preferences, especially with his senses far more accustomed to the Yozi, but he performed the same motions he would have done before he had become an Infernal, remembering his tongue carefully circling a tiny, hooded nub in the folds, hearing the high-pitched, grating sounds of the Solar's voice goading him on as her hips ground against his face.   
  
The whole deed was something he utterly detested already, especially with his weakened jaw and tongue quickly tiring with so much work after so much leisure and the shrill cries of the girl above him. At the least she was easily sated, letting out a final, high-pitched wail, flooding his face with her juices before settling back on his chest, gasping for air.  
  
The Solar let out a fluttering laugh as she looked down at him again, her eyes glowing. "I believe that enough. Your name, my dear, sweet hero, please."  
  
The Scourge coughed weakly, trying to recover from the assault as he _finally_ picked out the last string of the silken rope restraining his arm, slipping his arm free behind the Solar's back. Without a weapon in hand, his eyes narrowed as he felt the outrage of Malfeas course though his veins. How _dare_ she think he was hers, after having the gall to remove his Mistress's mark from his lips, how _**dare**_ she believe she could ensnare a man of wind and shadow?   
  
That fury took form and exited from his body, a spear of lurid malachite light and electric shadows thrusting upward and piercing the Solar in the back, fueled by not only the outrage of the King of Hell, but by the Ebon Dragon's spite crackling through the weapon and ravaging her foolish heart, and by the hurricane speed of his own beloved Mistress.  
  
Purity looked down, her pale eyes wide in shock, a dribble of crimson blood dripping from her lips, onto the glowing shaft as the Hushbringer smiled blissfully at her, now content as his anger faded. As her eyes slowly shut, the girlish giggling now finally gone, replaced by the quiet, sweet melody of the harpist in his head, the Scourge answered her dying request with the little voice he had left after years of neglect.  
  
"Deleterious Silence, miss."


End file.
